


On Her Way

by Kalloway



Category: Mega Man (Archie Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Roll heads out for the afternoon and on her way.





	On Her Way

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 22, 2015.
> 
> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 'wave', post GN5/Rock of Ages.

"I'm heading out," Roll called as she grabbed her purse and waved.

"Where are you going?" Rock questioned. "Is...?"

Roll did her best not to frown at him - she knew he was going to ask if the lab was clean. It was sparkling and spotless because there was absolutely nothing that was going to keep her from doing a little shopping with her afternoon. Dr. Light knew where she was going.

"Ah, have fun." Rock looked almost embarrassed and for a half-second, Roll debated inviting him along. But no - this was her day. She wanted to look at clothing and buy the new single by her favorite singer and maybe see if there were any new scents available for her favorite cleaners.

But first she was going to sign up for a couple of First Aid classes at the community center. It seemed like a good place to start, after all.

She pulled her sunglasses out of her purse and waved to Concrete Man as she passed him on the front walk. Definitely going to have to do some cleaning again in the evening...

Which was fine. She'd already decided to do what she did best and explore new possibilities when she could.

Roll slipped the sunglasses on and headed on her way.


End file.
